Talk:Anguish
Chapter is short? That's fine I still have 16 to read after this lmao I won't even notice. RIP tho the shorter the chapter means the shorter my comment and I'm not confident in shorter comments. DX Tbh reading that opening introduction from our beloved MonoMech makes me think. Like imagine if Mono went into the amount of effort to get these kids captured, as well as their loved ones, only for the first blackened to get away, lmao I'd be so disappointed in Mono's position. Gdi Yuka, I dont need another ship of u and Tomori also Saishi is literally me except I'd be like whispering as I say "what do you mean too quiet??" This trial is wild so far now they're getting into it lmao, I'm so focused on investigating too that idk how to comment, when did I start reading an interactive murder novel???? RIP Ken is getting the protagonist guilt again, he gotta stop blaming himself, he isn't super man. D; Oh shit Yuka about to rekt some fools, get em gurl. LMAO ICONIC someone wearing glasses calling someone four-eyes I love. Ok so its neither of those three, got it Obi-Wan thank u for the wisdom. Gdi Obi-Wan he about to turn this trial into a murder fest lmao I feel like everyone about to go wild. MonoMech cameo in the breaking up of the trial "oooh teams" he's like a guy watching a movie with popcorn lmao. Poor Sasada, why everbody gotta be mean. ;-; inb4 it is actually her though lmao. THE ULTIMATE CUTIE BOI HE JUST DID DAT, I love my ship. OMG wat, Tomori???? hmm. IDK, feels a bit too quick to jump on that accusation. Also rip I dont trust any of those alibis tbh because of the prediction I teased on facebook. As of writing, we haven't discussed it yet so idk maybe it wont follow the rules but until then. @.@ Also sad times I've reached then end of this chapter and idk how to comment, I can't remember how I commented on the last trial chapter but for this one I feel like because the full trial isn't actually over (as far as I can tell) I feel lost on how to comment because it feels like I'm commenting on half the work, if that makes sense?? Idk I'm probably being super rude right now but I did love it, what was said below about u being our hero and getting them awards is tru af. I love the trials tho, especially this one, I felt like I was there on one of the stands things trying to figure out who the culprit was as well while getting lost in all the extra stuff so dis is good, otherwise tho idk how to comment. My best prediction is I don't think it is Tomori or any of the people that are mentioned to be too short. As well as not Ken and Rai cause omg those are the otp and u know imma about to boycott this story if one of them dies. I know you wrote all this before I started reading but boi if one of them be dead u better go back and rewrite. JK I'm sure it, like all ur chapters so far, will be fantastic and make me cry so imma go and find out by reading the next chapter. D;